Playboy's Promise
by Blizzarian Babe
Summary: Four years after the events of Crystal Rose Finn is now eighteen older, but not necessarily wiser. On Terra Tropica he bumps into some old and unexpected friends. Contains something for everyone, friendship, romance, adventure and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Four years after the events of Crystal Rose Finn is now eighteen; older, but not necessarily wiser. On Terra Tropica he bumps into some old and unexpected friends. Contains something for everyone, friendship, romance, adventure and more! Even thought this is a spin-off/ sequel you don't need to have read Crystal Rose (although it would help!)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything (especially not the Storm Hawks, but I like to!) except from the plot, my original characters (Gail and Sigrun) so please no stealing of them! Ask nicely and I might let you borrow them lol

AN: This is a sort of filler story at the moment; I have the dreaded WB (writers block) so this is a sideline to help me get back on writing more of the Crystal Rose story without it totally blowing.

* * *

Playboy's Promise 

Chapter 1

Finn decided that today life was good. It was two days 'til his eighteenth birthday, the Storm Hawks had given in to his pleading and they were now arriving at Terra Tropica and now all he had to worry about for a whole week was sun, surfing and babes.

He did a final double check on his supplies; "One surfboard, freshly waxed, check, trunks," Finn glanced down, "check, Water-proof hair gel," he tapped one of the gravity-defying spikes; it made a satisfying clonk, "check." He stopped and eyed his record collection thoughtfully, "I wonder what Piper would say to a party? Hmm probably not," Finn smiled, although Piper had mellowed out a lot since she and Aerrow had become "official" she still hated his music with a passion. He shrugged philosophically and bounded off to the bridge.

Meanwhile Piper sat at the table on the bridge writing in her squadron log while trying to think of a gentle way to break the bad news to Finn. Not two minutes after Finn had dashed off excitedly to pack for Tropica a message had come for them over the radio; it was another mission, this time a serious one.

Aerrow had flown off to rendezvous with the messenger to receive a crystal with the mission's details.

She sighed happily as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend and sky knight; she lingered on the picture of his strong, lean body she knew almost as well as her own, the still unruly russet hair and merry green eyes. She loved her sky knight dearly, the way he always thought of others before himself and the way he'd made the Storm Hawks into a family.

She was startled out of her daydream when a blond whirlwind burst onto the bridge and plastered itself on one of the large windows shouting "Are we there yet?" over and over.

Piper closed her tawny eyes and sighed again; this time in resignation. Of them all Finn had changed the least, okay so he may have gotten older, but he hadn't grown up. He was scraping six foot now and had a body that made most girls who met him sigh and go all thoughtful; at least until he opened his mouth, then he was usually lucky to escape unscathed.

Piper considered Finn to be very much the baby of the group even though she was three month younger. He always needed watching and quite often rescuing from whatever mishap he'd gotten himself into.

"Uh Finn," she started, ready to tell him about their new mission, but before she could finish her sentence a pair of warm hands dropped down to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Aerrow!" Piper squealed and launched herself at him, hugging him so tightly he gasped. "Have you got the crystal?"

"What crystal?" Finn looked over at them curiously.

Piper bit down on her lower lip, she really didn't want to tell him, Finn was like a puppy and she just didn't have the heart to spoil his birthday; surprisingly it was Aerrow who answered for here, "It's nothing much, we're just going to resupply on Tropica for a few days, but we've got a mission waiting," Finn's face fell, "but" Aerrow continued, "it's not urgent, we can stay 'til after your birthday."

"Yess!" Finn jumped up and punched the air before gluing himself back to the forward window; eager to catch a glimpse of the golden sands of Tropica.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Reviewers get much love as always, just click that little button down there...you know you want to! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything (especially not the Storm Hawks, but I like to!) except from the plot, my original characters (The Glaciers and Ella-Mae, Daisy and Dillan) and my Terra's so please no stealing of them!

**Notes- **Sorry I have been so lackadaisical in updating stories lately but I have a grand excuse; my computer had itself a system failure and thus I have no computer and can't get to anything that is on my 'puter : (

So here is a wee chapter to reassure you fine folks that I am still alive (just a terrible person for leaving things half done) and hopefully soon the nice computer repair people will be able to bring my PC back from the dead!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Seriously though Aerrow what is the mission?" Piper asked when the hyperactive Finn had sprinted off the ship moments after it had landed, determined not to miss a single sun-soaked second, followed closely by Junko, and somewhat more reluctantly by Stork who was muttering darkly about sunstroke and man-eating seagulls.

Radarr jumped up onto his usual perch on Aerrow's shoulder and handed the sky knight a small message crystal, "Thanks buddy," Aerrow placed the crystal into the reader and stepped back beside Piper and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Storm Hawks, this is a mission of utmost importance and it must be kept a secret from Cyclonia." A wizened old man peered at them from hundreds of miles away in the Atmosian Council rooms, the recording stuttered then continued, "We have been hearing rumours of another Oracle stone in existence and worse still there have been unconfirmed reports of a living oracle," he paused shaken, "If these rumours prove to be true you must stop Cyclonis from obtaining the Oracle stone or this supposed priestess from the Forbidden City, you must find them quickly and if necessary destroy them if they are in Cyclonian hands."

Piper gasped; she couldn't believe that the Sky Knight council was condoning the murder of an innocent person.

"I will leave this in your hands, you've proven yourself in matters like this before, the last known sighting of the supposed Oracle was on Terra Tropica. Do not fail us in this Storm Hawks; the fate of Atmosia is..." the message crystal crackled again, but this time the image did not return.

Piper leaned further into Aerrow's side, still shocked by the revelations the message had brought, "So that's why you said Finn could have his birthday here."

Aerrow nodded, obviously not happy with the way their new mission might go.


	3. An Apology

Hello to all of you lovely people; I just wanted to reassure you all that I am still alive! (barely).

The story will continue, unfortunately I've been in a couple nasty accidents (the last one involved a car, my head and 3 weeks of amnesia) and have only just been able to get back to work and be able to use the computer.

So hopefully in the downtimes between hospital appointments I'll be able to write an update for you :)

Much love to you all

BB


End file.
